


Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

by luckystars1015



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom! Hiji, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Fallen Angel!Gintoki, GinHiji - Freeform, Good Omens Inspired, M/M, Mega Dense Hijikata, Reaper!Hijikata, Shinigami!Hijikata, Top! Gin, Wings!AU, pining gintoki, “Fate Makes No Mistakes” inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: The Vice Commander of the Shinigami has a few secrets he likes to hide under the wings of a fallen angel.———In which Heaven and Hell’s worst enemies stumble into each other’s arms.





	Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

The darkness wrapped around Hijikata like a second skin. Shadows welcomed him like brethren as it ate away the light daring to be in his presence. As Vice Commander of the Shinigami, Hijikata held death by the collar and no one could escape his sight. Even gods and stars would meet their end one day, which meant the Vice Commander would never be out of a job. Such was the fate of a reaper.

But as the centuries passed, Hijikata felt himself changing. The hollow part within him began flourishing with an appreciation for humanity. Before they were mere cavemen, failing to survive a bitter winter or hunger, whichever came for them first. But now, these humans formed communities, burgeoning into villages then into cities. What once were speckles of human herds surviving meagerly on scraps burgeoned into complex, thriving civilizations.

As their lives grew beyond the limitations of bare survival, Hijikata watched with burning curiosity towards how their inner selves grew as well. Supernatural beings had no time or energy to spare on these lesser human emotions: hatred, jealousy, joy, pain, fear, or disgust. These were all emotions that a reaper like himself could not understand. All things must end one day, so why would it matter if it existed. But the Shinigami always circled back to the same answer to why humans choose to live even buried in hardship: love. 

So Hijikata started doing something that Shinigamis before him had never even think to do: he let people escape death. Not forever, of course; only momentarily. The afterlife was a well oiled machine, but with the sudden boom of human population due to higher crop yields and advancing medicine, the system put in place to process the dead was in need of a major upgrade. So of course, a few lives slipped through the cracks. What the humans called miracles were simply clerical errors on the Shinigami side. But there was no need to worry, all life would be processed by the Shinigami one day. It was only a matter of when. 

The Vice Commander took advantage of these gaps and let a few humans through every decade. Sometimes he simply pretended he had missed their names on his list, or push them a feather breaths away from a stampeding horse. Tiny little miracles that gave these humans more time. A year or a decade at most—it was a drop in the bucket for an immortal beings like Hijikata, but to these fragile humans, it meant everything. 

Today was no different. The reaper looked at the name on his list: Okita Mitsuba, a sandy-haired young girl afflicted with the white plague, set to die on the fourteenth day of March 1864. Her lungs were collapsing on itself as we spoke. On this sunny spring day at high noon, this girl was going to have a coughing fit so terrible that she would faint as her little brother watched her die, unable to get help. But yet again, Hijikata did something that no other reaper had done. He took pity on this girl that death held in its grip. The Shinigami walked over to the girl who had fallen to her knees, trying not to let her brother see the blood spurting from her mouth, and handed her one sleek, black feather from his wings. 

The girl took the feather from this odd stranger without thinking and immediately her coughs stopped. “Take this and always carry it with you. You won’t get better, but you won’t get any worse.” Before Mitsuba could thank him, Hijikata disappeared as quickly as he came. She clutched the feather close to her chest and hugged her younger brother even tighter than before as her chest overflowed with gratitude and love. She wouldn’t leave her brother alone in this world. 

Hijikata had taken a black, long strip of cloth, his Shinigami blindfold, to wrap it around his eyes, effectively hiding his body in the astral plane. He watched this unfathomable love exchanged between these mortal beings. How did their mortality make them cherish one each other even more? Perhaps one day he could experience it for himself. But he could not stop to ponder it. He still had some loose ends to tie up in order to cover his tracks. 

———

The war was fast approaching the small village that girl lived in. It would have been a waste if she had died so soon after he had saved her. So the Vice Commander of the Shinigami visited the one being that gave him the most amount of work in these times of tumult: War. But it appeared these days, he preferred to go by Takasugi, humoring himself by joining the humans as their general. 

Takasugi took a drag from his golden pipe, relishing it as the smoke pervaded his lungs. “So you want me to redirect the war to a village north of here?” They both stood in a tent on soil damp with blood. “What does it matter if I tell my men to go north or south? Our swords will bathe in blood by the end of the day.”

The Shinigami tried to appear as the epitome of objectiveness and cold, hard facts. He sat stiffly at the table with a map of the terrain. “I understand. But there is more for you in the north. It is more populated. Whoever you do not kill will escape and join the army, incurring more war and bloodshed, which is your ultimate goal, is it not? The south only have simple farming villages with very low population densities. You would find nothing worthwhile there.” 

The God of War loomed over Hijikata, his head hung right next to the reaper’s as he surveyed the map. “You know this would mean more work for you, right?” Takasugi’s smell of smoke wafted into the Shinigami’s nose.

Hijikata stood to move away, slightly uncomfortable that Takasugi held himself so close. “Hell is missing a few devils anyhow. They won’t notice if I take a while longer to file the reports.”

Takasugi led Hijikata out of the tent with a hand on his waist. “You’re an interesting one, Shinigami. You should quit your day job and join my side,” Hijikata hummed noncommittally. As if he had a choice. He politely bade the warmonger goodbye as he set upon his final destination. 

————————————

Hijikata knocked on the door of the last being he wanted to see. A passive face with blood-red eyes greeted the tired reaper. Before the Shinigami could even open his mouth, the man cut him off. “Why the hell are you coming to my home smelling like that damned purple rat?”

“I had a meeting with Takasugi today,” Hijikata stated plainly. Takasugi was the least favorite God of both angel and reaper.

The being before him was not amused, but he reluctantly let Hijikata in. This white-haired man was every Shinigami’s worst enemy: an angel. Most angels, however, did not live below among God’s creatures. This one in particular had given himself the name of Gintoki after he fell from the graces of heaven when the moon was simply a meteorite planning to bypass the earth. No one knew his true name; it was even rumored that he lost his given name in the fall. If that were true, he would no longer be allowed back into the gates, but Hijikata doubted this fallen angel would want such a luxury. 

———

_ A Millennium Earlier  _

Hijikata met Gintoki on a rainy day in the middle years of the first millennium. Another Shinigami by the name of Itou was fast on Hijikata’s trail, catching onto his game of cheating death its fair due. Itou was a rival Shinigami with an insatiable desire who coveted Hijikata’s position. However, Itou had no proof of Hijikata’s game because in the end, those on Hijikata’s list still met their end. The reaper, true to his title as Vice Commander, always found loopholes to push back the paperwork for certain cases. But all the rival Shinigami had to do was catch Hijikata in the act and he could have his title stripped from him. 

Hijikata ran towards the ends of the earth, yet still his hunter followed him. One day, as luck would have it, Hijikata bumped into Gintoki. As they touched, goosebumps erupted across their skin, each immediately recognizing what the other was. Instead of giving Hijikata away, Gintoki pulled him all the more close, not allowing his fellow reaper to discover him. Even angels who had fallen could not disregard those in need. 

“Why are you running?” Gintoki whispered directly into Hijikata’s ear as he held him close and out of sight. “Aren’t you reapers supposed to be immortal?”

Hijikata shivered as this angel’s warmth pervaded his tired limbs. “We may be immortal, but we can still die.” Growing cognizant of their close proximity, he grew hot with embarrassment and pushed himself off of Gintoki’s chest. “Get away from me, you bastard!”

Gintoki smacked his lips in annoyance. “Is that how you repay me, Shinigami? Treating me like I’m vermin?”

The Shinigami said nothing, feeling irked that the angel’s aura had completely consumed him already. It would take days to wash off. With eyebrows furrowed, he asked, “how come he couldn’t sense my presence when I’m with you?”

“Because reapers tend to ignore angels and vice versa. It’s a mutual agreement that we stay out of each other’s way, doing our respective lord’s work.”

“What kind of work do you do as an angel who has already  _ fallen _ ?” Hijikata asked a bit pretentiously, saying the word ‘fallen’ with a weight equal to the word ‘bum.’

“I perform small miracles every day, using nothing but my hands. Why, just the other day I found a peasant farmer’s only cow.” 

Hijikata, who did not find any amusement in such a purposeless being, turned away and left the fallen angel to his own devices. That would be the last he would see of Gintoki. 

Or so he thought. 

—

After another century of that asshole of a reaper on his tail, Hijikata grew wary of being constantly vigilant. He finally gave up and sought Gintoki’s help again. But how was he supposed to find someone who purposely escaped his senses? Fate took the reigns this time, and Hijikata bumped into Gintoki when he turned the corner. That fallen angel really was capable of small miracles. 

The reaper pulled Gintoki to the side just as he caught a glimpse of Itou snooping around again. “Look, I need your help.”

Seeing the desperation in Hijikata’s eyes, Gintoki looked down at the reaper with an air belonging to the most smug of bastards. “You’re not really in a position to be demanding any favors.” 

“I just need something with your aura so I can throw off that annoying prick.”

Gintoki genuinely considered this. He had nothing to lose by offering Hijikata a hand, and having a reaper owe you a favor could help somewhere down the road. But Gintoki, as low as angels could fall, didn’t just want Hijikata to owe him one favor. He wanted this reaper to own him  _ many. _

“I can do you one better,” suggested Gintoki with a smile more befitting of a devil than an angel. He whispered something to Hijikata that made the Shinigami blush to the tips of his ears, looking downright scandalized. 

“No way in  _ HELL!  _ Not even if Armageddon were moved up to tomorrow!” 

The fallen angel shrugged, not really caring whether or not Hijikata had accepted. He had just wanted something to spark his interest again—a new toy to play with—since he had grown bored with the monotony of life on earth. As Gintoki walked away, taking his aura with him, Hijikata was left alone and exposed again. Itou caught onto the Vice Commander’s trail once more, and Hijikata knew that he was stuck in a rock and a hard place. But he realized that he would rather choose the companionship of an arrogant fallen angel than that conniving Itou any day. 

“Wait!” Hijikata’s hand reached out to catch Gintoki by his yukata sleeve. “I accept.”

—————

_ Present Day _

“So why did you meet with Takasugi?” Gintoki asked as Hijikata walked through the entrance with a pace only those familiar with the angel’s home would have. 

“I asked him to reconsider his campaign.” Hijikata stepped out of his sandals, leaving them in their usual place in Gintoki’s entryway. “I… saved someone again, and I wanted to prolong her life. It would be a waste of my efforts if war came to take her.”

Gintoki passed by Hijikata briskly, catching another whiff of the bastard Takasugi’s scent. “You really should stop leaving yourself so wide open.” 

“What are you talking about?” Hijikata asked, perplexed by the angel’s aggravated tone. Did Hijikata already step on his nerves? After a millennium, he had assumed their relationship as natural enemies had slightly improved. Guess it was a bit too optimistic to assume so. 

“Did Takasugi touch you?” Gintoki asked with a more pressing tone as he moved into the reaper’s space. Hijikata thought to the fleeting touches Takasugi had made, but it was nothing compared to what Gintoki did to him behind these walls. 

Gintoki shoved his nose into the crook of the black-haired man’s neck and inhaled his scent tainted with Takasugi’s. ‘That fucking bastard must have touched Hijikata on purpose just to have his scent overpower mine,’ thought the fallen angel as flames of jealousy licked at his insides. 

“Let’s go to bed.” It  _ wasn’t _ a suggestion on Gintoki’s part. 

“I didn’t come here for that,” replied Hijikata, growing all the more confused by Gintoki’s behavior. He pushed the angel away to prove a point. His hands began tugging off his yukata, contradictory to his words before. Hijikata’s yukata was dipped in black with golden swirls twirling at the hems. The yukata’s complete opposite, white with blue swirls, hung loosely off of Gintoki’s tall frame. Gintoki had made Hijikata’s yukata in his image to ward off snooping reapers, but there was one thing that made the reaper virtually undetectable by any of Hell’s creatures. A silver symbol was etched into the reaper’s skin, right above his navel, proving to all the world that Hijikata was under Gintoki’s protection. 

“Your mark hasn’t faded yet, so we don’t need to do it for awhile,” Hijikata said looking down at the symbol, completely oblivious to the way Gintoki’s eyes ravaged the reaper’s bare form. Little did the Shinigami know, showing Gintoki more of his body was the least convincing method to not go to bed. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Gintoki said in a way that made Hijikata remember that he was completely at the fallen angel’s mercy. 

“ _ Fine, _ ” the reaper replied in a whisper as he melted back into the angel’s heated embrace. 

  
  


——————

“I… need to get to work.” It was hard to form words when Gintoki fingers were up his ass, making him feel like he was about to burst at the seams. Hijikata was currently lying on the bastard’s futon with Gintoki between his legs, doing things to him that would have sent the angel down to hell if he hadn’t already fallen. 

“Then don’t come to me smelling like another man. I need to do things, too, you know.” The fallen angel said as he mouthed Hijikata’s pert nipple, allowing his tongue to languidly stroke it. Hijikata bit down a moan. The reaper was completely blind right now as Gintoki had infused his aura into his Shinigami blindfold and tied it around Hijikata’s eyes. With his sight taken away, his remaining senses were consumed by Gintoki. His sense of touch, smell, sound, and taste were completely monopolized by the angel and Gintoki wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

“You’re just some lazy bum. What could possibly be on your to-do list?” Even though Gintoki had Hijikata wrapped around his finger, he always found a way to push on the fallen angel’s nerves. Gintoki punished such a snarky insult with a jab in the bundle of nerves that had Hijikata mewling like a cat in heat. Unable to control himself, the reaper’s hips bucked upwards, forcing Gintoki’s fingers even deeper. The angel smirked, feeling pleased that he knew all of Hijikata’s good spots like the back of his hand. 

“Why... _ ahh… _ why did you have to use my taint my blindfold like this? You know I have to use it everyday.” The implication that Hijikata would have to think of Gintoki and the sins they committed in secret every time he used it went unspoken. 

The fallen angel smirked, not at all bothered that Hijikata caught onto his plan. “What does it matter? I made it for you anyhow.” He reached for the lube container only to find it empty. 

“On your knees,” Gintoki said as he removed his fingers from Hijikata. The Shinigami would have never admitted that he already missed the angel’s heat, but the stifled disappointed moan was a clear enough sign. 

“What?” Hijikata asked, confused. He wasn’t sure, but Gintoki seemed a bit off today as he was more demanding than usual. 

“I won’t say it again.” Gintoki was definitely pissed off, but Hijikata didn’t have the slightest clue as to why. Hijikata did as the fallen angel said, not wanting to push any more buttons. He hesitantly raised himself from his lying position to sit on his knees. The reaper felt more exposed than ever, with his black and gold yukata hanging limply from his sides. The obi was barely still tied around his waist, since Gintoki was too impatient to take it off properly. His dick was completely exposed as it hung hard and dripping. All he could feel right now was the wetness of the oil slicking up his ass and thighs. 

With his sight taken away from him, Hijikata could not even sense what Gintoki was doing right now. Hijikata wet his dry lips with his tongue as the angel religiously followed the movement with his eyes. Gintoki continued to leave Hijikata in suspense, savoring the view of his blushing and helpless reaper. He disrobed himself and took his hard and aching dick in his hand, giving it a few strokes. 

“Open your mouth.” Even before Gintoki drew closer, Hijikata understood the implication of his command. His lips still parted in surprise, taking in a sharp breath. “We ran out of lube, so we’ll have to make do with you.” The angel held his dick right in front of Hijikata--the heady scent of sex and sweat pervading the reaper’s senses. He dragged the tip of his cock across Hijikata’s shy lips, smearing precome on them. The Shinigami tentatively opened his mouth, allowing Gintoki’s dick to enter. The angel’s member was so huge, Hijikata’s jaw already started to ache trying to accommodate Gintoki’s length. His hands dug into the reaper’s scalp, trying to retain some kind of anchor as he lost himself in Hijikata’s wet cavern. Slowly, he pushed himself deeper, finally reaching the back of the Shinigami’s throat. 

Reapers do not eat food to survive, so they did not possess a gag reflex. Depending on how one looked at it, such a fact played to Hijikata’s benefit or demise as Gintoki pushed as deep as he could, giving a hiss of pleasure when he felt Hijikata’s lips touch the base of his dick. Tears of exertion pushed out of Hijikata’s eyes, only to be absorbed by his blindfold. Gintoki cautiously retreated, not wanting to cause his lover any injury. It was rare that he would show Hijikata such tenderness. He held the reaper’s head in place as he slowly pushed back in. Hijikata sat still on his knees, allowing the fallen angel to slowly fuck his face. When Gintoki felt that his dick was coated enough of Hijikata’s saliva, he pulled the dazed reaper away and told him to get on all fours. Truthfully, he wanted to cum right then, coating Hijikata’s face with his seed. 

Gintoki lined his cock at Hijikata’s asshole and shoved himself in all at once. The angel started pounding into Hijikata ruthlessly while the reaper below him lost control of his wanton moans. Gintoki could still detect the presence of the scumbag Takasugi lingering on Hijikata’s waist. He grabbed the reaper’s waist, fingers digging into his delicate skin, and forced Hijikata to meet him thrust for thrust. Part of the angel wished he could burn his handprint onto the reaper, branding him with another of his marks. Even though Hijikata wore the angel’s yukata and was marked with his warding symbol, Hijikata himself would never belong to Gintoki, which made him all the more frustrated. Gintoki thrusted deeper and harder into Hijikata, not even slowing down when the reaper gave telltale signs that he was about to cum. 

Hijikata’s core tightened with a heat that scorched his insides and made his toes curl. His arms gave out and he sunk to his elbows, allowing Gintoki to drill him deeper into the bed. The beautiful thing when the Shinigami came was not the long, drawn out [wanton] moan, or the way his body would convulse as the orgasm ripped through his body. It was how his black wings, which he typically kept hidden in the astral plane would materialize and flair out, filling the beholder with sleek, jetblack darkness. As Gintoki witnessed the beautiful spread of Hijikata’s wings, always in awe no matter how many times he had seen them, he noticed something amissed.

“You’re missing a feather.” 

Hijikata, inbetween his hard pants, managed to push out, “I.... _ ngh _ ...gave it away.” Gintoki grit his teeth, not liking the fact that a piece of Hijikata belonged to someone other than him. Without warning, he flipped Hijikata over and increased his devilish pace. 

The reaper could barely form a thought as Gintoki fucked him like the world was ending tomorrow. He could feel that something was wrong in the sharp, agitated way the angel was thrusting. With how hard Gintoki was going, he hadn’t noticed that Hijikata’s blindfold came undone, revealing his glassy, sapphire blue orbs. 

Hijikata looked up at Gintoki’s red fiendish eyes with tears of pleasure and pain prickling in his own. “You… idiot…” he moaned desperately, trapped in a haze of lust. When he finally saw Hijikata’s teary-eyed, wanton face, he came right then and there, shooting his semen into the reaper’s ass.  _ “FUCK!!” _ He yelled as he fell onto Hijikata. The marking on Hijikata’s stomach brightened as Gintoki branded the insides of the reaper. 

Hijikata, finally coming down from his orgasm, grew confused at the fallen angel’s sudden orgasm. “How could someone like you already…” That was odd. Usually Gintoki would make Hijikata come three to four times before the angel would come once due to his impeccable godlike stamina.

Trying to hide his embarrassment at having come at the sight of Hijikata’s face, he masked it with frustration. “I  _ told _ you to cover your face when we’re having sex.”

Hijikata was absolutely baffled. “YOU’RE the one that was going so hard, you asshole!!” He was still reeling from the aftershocks of Gintoki’s rough thrusts. 

Gintoki looked down at the lovely visage of post-orgasmic Hijikata, still breathing hard as he was coming down from his high. He briefly wondered whether he should walk away right now to continue whatever charade he had going on. But he figured that reaper would probably avoid him for awhile, as this embarrassed tsundere always did after a night of passionate lovemaking, and decided that he was going to drag it out  _ all night long  _ to savor the aphrodisiac that was Hijikata. The fallen angel bent down to lick a long stripe down Hijikata’s abs, following the copious trail of semen staining his stomach. 

“Let’s do it again.” It was a suggestion that Hijikata  _ couldn’t  _ refuse. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna chat or get updates about my next fics, follow me on twitter @luckystars1015
> 
> \---  
Having a bad time in my life right now so would love any extra encouragement you can send my way. 
> 
> I am a Cookie Monster and your reviews are my cookies 🍪 which brighten my day. 
> 
> —
> 
> This might become a multi-chapter fic if I’m inspired enough to think of a long enough plot. 
> 
> If you have some ideas of where I can take this AU, feel free to comment (*'▽'*)


End file.
